


If Only

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calli_thaala requested: <br/>Character: Snape<br/>Prompt: “If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world.” - Mercedes Lackey</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Severus Snape had never willingly let anything go in his life.  He’d learned at an early age that the second he showed weakness, the thing he so desperately wanted would be taken from him.  So by the time he finally talked to her, he was already cautious in the extreme.  Even at eight, a misanthrope.

But there was just something about Lily Evans that drew him.  Maybe it was the flame of her hair, or her bright green eyes.  Or the way she smiled, even at him.

So why was it he had never told her?  How was it that he’d never shown her just how much she meant to him?  Had it been the way she’d looked at Potter?  Or the fact that they’d been sorted into separate houses?  Or had he hoped that someday she would realize on her own, and leave Potter and come to him?

But the first time he’d seen his full Patronus, he’d known that she was lost to him forever.  For why else would his Patronus be a copy of her doe—the echo of Potter’s stag?

Never mind that he’d had to deal with the fact that he would be forever tied to Potter through his bloody Patronus.  



End file.
